Los Murciélagos
by TheXReaper
Summary: AU.Slight Crossover. When Grimmjow sealed Ulquiorra in the Caja Negación, Ulquiorra forced his way out. What if he came out in the wrong dimension? With no way back. Ulqui/Moka
1. A new world, A new life, and a Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Los Murciélagos

Summary: Crossover. When Grimmjow sealed Ulquiorra in the Caja Negación, Ulquiorra forced his way out. What if he came out in the wrong dimension? With no way back. Ulqui/Moka **(This isn't a crossover fic because the only Bleach character is Ulquiorra, no one else. And it only takes place in the RV world with RV bad guys so technically it really isn't bleach.)**

"Hello"- Talking

'_Hello'_- Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Yelling

Chapter 1:

A new world, A new life, and a _Vampire_

Grimmjow looked on, watching as the woman used her rejection abilities to heal Ichigo. He was trembling in excitement; he could only imagine how grand their battle would be. This was going to be final battle as well. One of them would die. His thoughts were interrupted by a _very_ familiar spiritual pressure. He heard the static hum of a Sonido. He turned slowly, revealing Ulquiorra, standing there impassively. His eyes were even closed. _God_ he hated Ulquiorra, he always stood calmly and with indifference. What kind of warrior wasn't always alert?! Regardless, Grimmjow knew what to do. He wasn't super smart, or an incredible tactician, but he wasn't stupid by any means. He was capable of thinking ahead in a battle. Ulquiorra chose to speak up.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" He asked, calmly. "Why are you healing an opponent I have already defeated?" Grimmjow only smirked, saying nothing. "I'm asking you a question, Grimmjow." Once again, he remained silent. "Regardless, Aizen-Sama put the woman under my care. Hand her over." Now Grimmjow chose to respond.

"Suck my dick." He said simply, the grin never leaving his face.

"What did you say?" He asked. Grimmjow's smirk widened.

"Don't think I don't know Ulquiorra. You're scared of fighting me, you're scared I'll beat you. _**Ulquiorra!**_" He yelled his name and flared his spiritual pressure, charging it into a punch.

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion of dust and rubble. Orihime and Nel looked on in amazement. Ulquiorra blocked Grimmjow's punch by simply holding up his right hand. With a smirk Grimmjow charged up a Cero, instantly firing it. Ulquiorra was forced to jump back, but he deflected the cero.

"Deflected it, huh? Guess I'll just---" Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence. Ulquiorra Sonido'd out of his line of sight. He reappeared directly above him, charging up his signature green Cero. Grimmjow caught the Cero before he launched it. Grinning he tried to deflect it as best he could. Ulquiorra fired it.

**CRASH!**

Ulquiorra looked around, searching with his Peskis. Suddenly Grimmjow's hand came out from behind him, grabbing him. Before Ulquiorra could shake him off, he noticed the look in Grimmjows eyes. He looked down, towards his upper sternum where his hollow hole was. He noticed a small black box slowly entering his hollow hole. His eyes narrowed, it went inside. The effects were immediate, large purple ribbons flashed around Ulquiorra, they wrapped around him. They completely covered him. Only one word escaped Ulquiorra's lips.

"Fuck." He said simply. He disappeared in a flash of purple light. Grimmjow leapt back down to where Orihime and Nel were standing.

"What. . .was that?" Orihime asked tentatively.

"That was a Caja Negación. It was created as a form of punishment to the lesser Arrancar. It seals them in an alternate dimension. It should only hold an Espada class Arrancar for a few hours, though." Orihime nodded, accepting the explanation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Another World**

"Oh, Tsukune! You're incredible!" An older woman exclaimed. She was hugging on to a young fifteen year old boy. She was obviously his mother, the resemblance was uncanny. An older man stood by smiling, obviously proud.

"That's my boy! Of course you would get the highest scores of your class." He said with pride. Yes, Aono Tsukune had a very bright future ahead of him. He had private High School's offering him scholarships. He was planning on entering the business world, like his father. But he would not be a worker be like him. No, he was aiming for the top. He was going to found his own Company. He grinned to himself, eager for the future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra looked around. He was in a black world. He shut his eyes. He slowly started expanding his spiritual pressure. He didn't have a sense of time here, so he could have been at this for hours or minutes. He opened his eyes. This was it, slowly a fissure appeared in the air before him, he stepped through it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an alley in an undisclosed city, a tear appeared in mid-air. Out of it stepped Ulquiorra. He stepped out of the alley way, stepping in with the crowd. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't right. Where was he? He stopped to look at himself in a store window. He appeared. . .human. He lost his hollow mask, and his hollow hole was gone. They weren't really gone, just hidden. He could feel an odd magic concealing his hollow traits. Other than his outfit, he looked completely normal. But that wasn't all. He was human, well not really human, but alive. Spiritual creatures bodies were ectoplasm based. But now he was carbon based. He hadn't lost an ounce of his power, but he was alive in a sense. He stopped in a park. He attempted to open a Garganta, but it didn't work. There was no way back to Hueco Mundo. He was trapped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Months Later**

Ulquiorra sat in his apartment watching the city news. God, humans were totally violent. Nothing but rape, murder, and car chases. Then again, he wasn't really that different. He had no job or money, so he. . ._persuaded_ the apartment building owner to give him a free room. And all of his possessions were stolen. Those human security devices were useless when he stole while using Sonido. No camera could ever hope to catch him on film. He knew better than to cause a ruckus with the humans. If humans caught wind of a being with super human capabilities, they would want his power. They would dissect him, trying to learn of his physiology. He didn't doubt his strength. He knew for a fact most human weapons and firearms could not pierce his Hierro. But he also knew he couldn't survive a nuclear blast. When humans don't understand something, they capture and learn of it. Then control it. However, if humans could learn nothing, or couldn't capture or control something, they destroyed it. He didn't doubt the lengths the human government would go the capture or kill him. He lifted the empty bowl and took it to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. He was heading to the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He felt great power coming from the other side, it wasn't greater than his, though. He answered the door cautiously. There stood a priest, covered from head to toe in white robes. He had an eerie look in his eyes.

"May I come in, young man?" He asked politely. Deciding he wasn't a threat, Ulquiorra stepped to the side, making room for the priest to enter.

"Thank you." He said. Ulquiorra led him to the living room, where they both sat. Ulquiorra held up a steaming tea pot, silently offering. The priest shook his head. "Now young man," The priest spoke up. "Where are you from? And don't lie, I know you aren't human, so don't waste both of our time." Ulquiorra didn't know what to think, this priest knew about him?! He knew he could trust the priest. Something told him that this was something he did often. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.

"All I can tell you is that I come from another dimension. The fact that I ended up in a new dimension puzzles me, but either way, there is no way back." The priest took the information in stride, Ulquiorra thought that odd.

"A dimension hopper, eh? Well, unfortunately, no one can help you with that. The science and magic of dimension hopping _never_ ends well. Either way, that matter is closed. I have come here on a mission. You see, the Youkai council received word of a Youkai disobeying both human and Youkai law. I was sent to help educate the rogue youkai. Of course with the power you constantly release, it wasn't hard to find you." Ulquiorra looked rather surprised. Youkai, as in _monsters_? He thought those were the creation of humans. He never thought they were real. Wait, educate? Seeing the look on his face, the priest grinned. "Not to worry. I don't know how long you've been here, but I'm sure you know what a High School is?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Well, that's basically it. You'll be attending high school with other Youkai who need to learn how to coexist properly with humans." Ulquiorra thought about it. He had nothing to lose. Plus, he'd get out of this city for four years. "If you decide to go, I'll help you. I'll give you special priviliges, and when you finish your education, I'll make you legal. I'll get you a birth certificate, social security, everything. You will officially exist." He neglected to mention that if he refused to go, he would have to eliminate him. Ulquiorra seemed to think for a while.

"Very well, I will go." He said finally. The priest grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulquiorra walked through the forest. He kept his usual outfit. It consisted of black and white boots, and white hakama. He wore a snug long-sleeved coat that had two "tails" extending down, leaving about two inches between them and the ground. On the left breast of the coat, it had a Youkai Academy badge. This was one of the "privileges" that the Headmaster gave him, he was exempt from wearing the uniform, thank God. His other privilege was that he was allowed to carry his Zanpakuto with him at all times. The Headmaster even put a spell on it. Whenever he carried it with him, he looked absolutely human. No mask, no hole. He had explained to him that some monsters used spells to appear human, so he requested his sword to be that seal. He really didn't know what to expect at a school full of monsters.

**"LOOK OUT!"** A shrill female voice filled the area. A girl on a bike crashed right into him. The bike itself broke beyond repair. The front tire shattered, spokes sticking out every which way, and the body bent at a ninety-degree angle. Ulquiorra never budged, even during the impact. _'She's so weak, I couldn't sense a thing.'_ Ulquiorra thought. He squatted to help the girl up. She was very beautiful, and had plenty of sex appeal. She had long pink hair, and sharp green eyes. Her curvaceous body was pressed up against his.

"I-I'm so sorry, you see I'm anemic and. . .and---" Her eyes dulled over slightly, as though she were in a trance. "This scent, it's delicious!" She whispered. "I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" She exclaimed. She leaned in and bit into his neck. There was no pain; it was uncomfortable, but painless. His initial instinct was to push her away, but she didn't seem dangerous. So he let her drink his blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the girl finished sucking his blood, they walked together towards the school.

"I'm very sorry for that! It's just I was anemic and I'm a Vampire so I couldn't resist." The girl said.

"Don't think too much of it." Ulquiorra responded. They walked in silence for a bit.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Moka Akashiya. Pleased to meet you!" She stated. Ulquiorra eyed her.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He stated simply. Moka looked at him from the corner of her eye, she blushed. He was handsome.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-Kun, let's be friends!" She said. Ulquiorra didn't really care about forming bonds. But this girl seemed to have some latent power in her. It was good to make powerful friends. He didn't respond, just shrugged his shoulders. Moka thought his indifference to be very appealing.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. Ulquiorra decided to make conversation.

"You claim to be a Vampire, but you don't look anything like one. I've read stories where vampires are disgusting beasts, and other's where vampires are very attractive and capable of seduction. Frankly, you don't fit any description of a vampire." He said. Moka reached up and pointed to her choker and silver cross. It had a blood red jewel in the center.

"This Rosario has a special charm on it so that it seals my power. If it comes off, I'll become a super sca~~~ry vampire." She said, trying to sound threatening. He nodded. "Say, what kind of monster are you?" She asked.

"I'm a hollow." He said simply. She didn't know what that was, judging from the confusion on her face. They walked together to the auditorium.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka was panicking. They were late on the _first day!_ They were walking together after the freshman orientation and ended up being late due to the new, unknown environment, and Ulquiorra's slow pace. She wouldn't blame him though. She didn't want to lose her only friend. They reached room one-three. Moka opened the door, and rushed in. Ulquiorra walked in.

"I'm sorry we're late! We got lost on the way!" Moka explained.

"Oh my, that's quite alright." The Sansei said. "The two of you may sit where you like." Instantly the whispers started. Things like 'she's beautiful' and 'KAWAI!' filled the room. When Ulquiorra stepped into the room, Moka latched on to his arm. More whispers started up. 'Who's that dork with Moka-Chan?' and 'Awww, the cutie's already taken.' filled the room. Moka led Ulquiorra to the desk next to hers.

"Now, as I was saying, this is a monster school. The earth has fallen under the control of humans, and it is imperative that Youkai learn to coexist with the humans. That is why this school was founded." The bubbly Sensei said.

"Hey Sensei," a gruff voice rang out. It came from a large, dirty blonde boy. "Why don't we just eat the humans, and molest their women?" Obviously, wits weren't his strength.

"You imbecile." Ulquiorra stated. His voice was flat, and it wasn't loud. But his very _being_ commanded respect. Everyone quieted and looked at him. "The humans outnumber us one million to one. That, combined with their advanced weaponry, an all out war wouldn't last a year. Youkai would be extinct." Everyone nodded in agreement, while the blonde boy sneered. Sensei clapped her hands loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Perfect explanation Ulquiorra-San!" She stated happily. She continued with explanations of the school, and answering various questions. 'I'm gonna kill you, Ulquiorra.' The blonde boy thought. He then looked at Moka, who was talking animatedly with the stoic boy. 'Then I'll rape your woman.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the school day ended, Moka dragged Ulquiorra around the school, looking at the sights. Finally Moka decided to rest. They stopped at a refreshment dispenser. Moka slipped a dollar in the slot, and out came a Clamato. Ulquiorra stared at her curiously.

"Drinking tomato juice helps me regain my strength. It's sort of like a cheap replacement for blood." Ulquiorra looked curious.

"Does that mean you can drink those instead of drinking my blood?" Ulquiorra asked. _'How are her fangs able to pierce my Hierro anyway?'_ He simply chalked it up to Vampiric magic.

"Ah, no actually. It's not the same. I need to drink blood. Besides, even if I didn't have to drink blood, I don't think I could resist yours. The rich taste, the perfect balance of minerals, ohhh, I think I'm addicted!" Moka explained while blushing. "You were actually my first time. Before, I could only drink from transfusion packs." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Hey, Moka Akashiya!" They were approached by the blond boy from class. He jabbed his thumb to his chest, gesturing to himself. "I'm Saizo Komiya. You're gonna be my woman!" He claimed. Moka hid herself from view by hiding behind Ulquiorra.

"Um, I'm with Ulquiorra-Kun right now." Saizo sneered. He grabbed Ulquiorra by the shirt and lifted him to his eye level.

"What's a beauty like you doing hanging around with a loser like _him_?" Saizo threw Ulquiorra into the vending machine, destroying it.

**"Ulquiorra-Kun!"** Moka yelled. Before she could run to his side, she was grabbed roughly by the shoulder.

"You're coming with me!" He began to drag a screaming Moka away. That is, until Saizo heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Just now, was that all you had?" Ulquiorra's voice pierced the air. Saizo slowly turned around. He had thrown him with all of his strength! Even a higher-class monster should have _some_ sort of scratch or wound. Ulquiorra was uninjured. He continued. "What a pity." Before Saizo could react, he was kicked in the chest and was sent flying backwards. Ulquiorra helped Moka up. "Next time, I won't be so merciful." They left.

_**'You…bastard! I'll definitely get you and your woman!'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Ulquiorra was called to the Headmaster's office, leaving Moka to finish exploring the school alone. She decided to explore the forest surrounding the school, looking for any landmarks or cabins and such. Finally she decided to rest next to a tree. She looked up at the sky, immersing herself in her own thoughts. She was broken from her reverie by the sound of chuckling. Immediately alert, she looked around. Saizo walked out of the brush, a sinister smirk on his face.

"I wanted to catch you and the bastard, but I guess we could have some _fun_ before I kill you." He said. His very look made Moka feel dirty. She was obviously scared. "The look on your face, I'm just so excited!" He began to grow in size. His muscles bulged, he was disgusting. His form was that of an Orc. "I can't control myself." He began to approach her. Finally, he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders, obviously looking forward to what was to come. Moka Screamed.

**"Ulquiorra-Kun!"** As though she had summoned him, he appeared. He punched the Orc, knocking him to the side. Moka grabbed onto Ulquiorra, shaking. Ulquiorra looked to Saizo.

"Did I not tell you that if you tried anything, I wouldn't be as merciful as I was before?" Ulquiorra asked. Saizo growled. Ulquiorra was about to step forward to confront Saizo, but was held back by Moka.

"No! He'll kill you!" She begged. Before Ulquiorra could say anything, Saizo charged. Not fully prepared, Ulquiorra attempted to push Moka backwards. Key word, attempted. His ring and pinky finger had hooked on the Rosario on Moka's chest. It came off with a 'clink'. A powerful aura enveloped the small clearing. Saizo stopped in his tracks. _'Silver hair, red-slitted eyes, a terrifying demonic aura. Is this a Super Vampire?!'_ Saizo thought. _'Her power is greater than before, but not by much'_ Ulquiorra thought. The new Moka sauntered over, walking past Ulquiorra.

**"Did you really believe you could lay your hands on me, pathetic outcast ayashi?"** Her voice was deeper, more mellow, the voice of a grown woman. Saizo seemed to lose some of his nerve, but he trudged on.

"I don't care if you're a Vampire or not! I'll still make you my woman!" Saizo charged. Moka was gone in a blur, appearing before the grotesque Orc. She delivered a swift scissor kick to his head.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** She cried. Saizo landed in a heap several feet away. She smirked at her handiwork, that is, until Ulquiorra strode past her with his usual demeanor. She quirked a curious eyebrow. He stood before the defeated Saizo, who glared at him.

"How pathetic." Ulquiorra said. Saizo growled but was unable to do anything. In a flash, Ulquiorra buried his hand in Saizo's throat, surprising everyone. Saizo's demonic healing ability was disrupted by Ulquiorra's superior Spiritual pressure. He was dead. Removing his hand from the corpse, Ulquiorra turned and walked back to the transformed Moka. She was shocked. She was a proud Vampire, and had done her share of killing. But Saizo was already defeated, so why kill him?

**"What kind of monster are you?"** She asked in genuine curiosity. He strode past her, ignoring her question. Moka concentrated her demonic aura on him, to get his attention or scare him, which ever works. He seemed unfazed, but then he locked eyes with her. Instantly, her whole body froze in a primal fear. An unknown pressure settled on her shoulders. It was too much to bear, she fell to her knees. It took a second for her to realize that he was standing in front of her. For the second time in her life, she felt fear. She heard a small 'clink'. She looked down to see the Rosario, back in place. She only heard two words before blacking out.

"Your superior."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I decided to redo the first chapter.**

**Hey everyone. I got this idea stuck in my head and I had to write it down. I thought it was pretty good because of how well Ulquiorra meshes with Vampires. His Zanpakuto is called Murciélago, which means Bat in Spanish. And bats are closely associated with Vampires. The title of this story translates to "The Bats"**

**By the way, my updating will be much slower than usual. First off, I'm Roman Catholic, and I'll be attending my second (and last) year of Confirmation. Second, I'm going back to school. It's my senior year so it'll be my busiest. Plus I'm taking three AP classes, so that'll be a time taker. Third, I'm starting work. I'm working at a local AMC theater. Fourth, I don't mean to offend anyone here, but I have a life. I'm the lead guitarist in a band (well it's not really a band, it's just me and some friends that get together and jam). I have friends that I hang out with. Plus, there's this girl *blush*. I've known her for a while, and I really like her. Plus she's HOT! *Ahem*, sorry, that's my inner pervert. If she says yes, that will be another (welcome) distraction from . Wish me luck! **

**If you guys think I'm gonna sit down and type in my spare time you're wrong, sorry. Don't worry though; I will ****NOT**** abandon my stories. I know what it's like to be reading a story, then getting a notice that he/she doesn't want to write anymore. Or to realize it hasn't been updated in two years. It sucks so don't worry about me.**

_**Peace!**_


	2. Notice

Sup People.

A lot of you guys have been pestering me, and sending me hurtful PM's YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Anyway, here's the situation: I have not abandoned any of my stories! (especially Los Murcielagos) BUT! We do have a problem. I swore to you guys that I wouldn't abandon any of my stories, but, I also didn't think things through when I started my stories. You see, I never actually thought any of my stories through, as in I don't know what to do with them. For example, Los Murcielagos, I believe, is my most unique story. But, I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to follow the manga because as entertaining as it is, it isn't right for my story. The same goes for my story Evolution. I feel as though I'm failing these stories as well as you guys, my readers, if I just wrap up the stories with a cheap, short plot line. But, the way things are going, I'm probably going to have to.

This note is serving as a notice, basically, when I do start posting up chapters chances are neither story is going to reach past 10 chapters. This of course, isn't set in stone. If I can come up with good plots and story lines, etc. then I'll run with it. So wish me luck!

the0espada


End file.
